Save Sakura
by G and K
Summary: Part XII : Kakuzu Vs Gaara
1. Save SakuraPart I

A/N : EDited-

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**Save Sakura Part I**

Disuatu pagi yang cerah dan gaje 2 sosok shinobi sedang makan sate di warung yang dijaga oleh seorang shinobi berkerudung dan bermata hijau, Kakuzu.

"Woi Naruto jangan makan banyak-banyak!!" tegur seorang shinobi tampan berambut pantat ayam hitam.

"Biarin aja berisik lo Sas!!" balas shinobi bertampang ancur berambut kuning.

Tiba-tiba datang seseorang berambut hitam berlari menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Naruto, Sasuke gawat!! Ada informasi dari Hokage-sama, Haruno Sakura di culik oleh gembong penjahat!!" teriak orang itu.

"APPPUAAA!" Naruto dan Sasuke berteriak dan berdiri dari tempat mereka duduk makan sate dan tanpa banyak cincong mereka berdua langsung berlari ke kantor Hokage-sama meninggalkan warung sate itu tanpa membayar.

"Woi bayar dulu sate nya!!" teriak Kakuzu sambil mengejar 2 shinobi itu.

**-dikantor Hokage-**

"Hokage-sama benarkah Sakura daku diculik orang!!" tanya Sasuke sambil nangis-nangis ala Candy-candy.

"Iya,bener emank kenapa?" sahut si Hokage santai.

"Eh pake nanya kenapa lagi, emank siapa yang culik Sakuraku tersayang?" protes Naruto.

"Yang menculik Sakura adalah gembong tkw, Si Peot Chiyo kemungkinan Sakura bakal di jadikan tkw oleh Si Peot itu." jawab Hokage malas-malasan.

"APUUAAAA!!!" lagi-lagi Naruto dan Sasuke menjerit bersamaan, terbayang oleh mereka penderitaan macam apa yang akan di terima oleh Sakura bila jadi tkw.

"Lalu di mana Si Chiyo laknat itu? Biar kuhabisi dan kucincang dia!!" tanya Sasuke dengan nada emosi jiwa.

"Gueh denger-denger seh dia lagi di Suna." jawab si Hokage.

Dan tanpa dikomandoi si Sasuke dan Naruto langsung pergi meninggal kan Hokage dan ngacir dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah Suna

dan beberapa saat berlalu tiba-tiba pintu ruang Hokage terbuka.

**BRAAAK!**

"Ada apa Kakuzu?" tanya Hokage pada si pembuka pintu.

"Bu Hokage apakah anda melihat dua orang cecungguk bernama Naruto dan Sasuke?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Hm, mereka baru saja pergi keSuna." ujar Si Hokage.

"Brengsek, mereka belum bayar sate nya!!" dengus Kakuzu yang langsung ngacir mengejar Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sementara itu Naruto dan Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan ke Suna tanpa mengetahui bahaya apa yang menghadang mereka...

"Mau apa kalian?"

Suara seorang laki-laki menghentikan langkah Naruto dan Sasuke, lalu mereka berdua menoleh ke arah suara itu.

**TBC  
**

A/N : Tak banyak yang di edit, paling cuma tanda baca, kapital sama EYD nya hahahha

REviews??


	2. Save Sakura Part II

A/N : No comment

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishiomoto

*******

**Ringkasan Cerita: Naruto dan Sasuke menuju Suna buat menyelamatkan Sakura yang diculik namun di tengah hutan mereka berdua di hadang seorang laki-laki...**

**Save Sakura Part II**

"Mau apa kalian?"

Suara seseorang menghentikan langkah Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke lantas menoleh kearah suara itu.

Terlihat sesosok pria berambut klimis bertelanjang dada, memakai kalung segitiga yang gak jelas sambil membawa-bawa sabit super gede, bila di dunia nyata mungkin dia udah diteriaki orang gila atau psikopat.

"Siapa lu?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk orang itu.

"Perkenal kan, gueh Hidan, golongan darah ab, tinggal di goa,no hp 08561234567, makanan favorit bakso, hobi nonton teletubies, gueh ganteng, keren, tinggi, cihui, cute dan lain-lain, ow ya kalian ninja dari Konohakan?" tanya orang yang ternyata bernama Hidan itu sambil memperkenalkan diri, Naruto sama Sasuke hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Iya benar kami dari Konoha" jawab Naruto.

"Dan kalian pasti menuju Suna, untuk buat perhitungan sama orang bernama Chiyo." lanjut si Hidan.

"Wow, kok elu bisa tau? Lu dukun ya?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah begonya.

"Enak aje, gueh bukan dukun, gueh orang suruhan Chiyo buat ngehabisin Shinobi Konoha yang mau ngejar-ngejar dia!!" teriak Hidan.

"Yeee nenek peot gitu siapa yang mau ngejar-ngejar dia amit-amit, cuih!!" protes Naruto sambil meludah.

"Hoo jadi si nenek keparat itu sudah memperhitungkan bakal ada Shinobi Konoha yang akan mencari nya?" tanya Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Itu benar! Seratus buat elu kepala ayam, jadi sekarang kalian mau maju satu-satu atau sekaligus berdua?"

"AAAAAKH BANYAK COCOD LU BERSIAP LAH!!" Naruto berteriak dan udah nyiapin jurus andalan nye, rasengan.

Namun Sasuke segera memperingatkan Naruto.

"TUNGGU NARUTO!!"

Naruto langsung membatalkan serangannya dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan heran.

"Nar, dia adalah Hidan, buronan kelas S, pengikut setia aliran yaoi dan di kabarkan dia sudah memerkosa ribuan uke, seme maupun laki-laki normal." terang Sasuke. Keterangan Sasuke itu membuat Naruto menjadi gentar, dia ingin menyerahkan keperawanannya -eh salah- keperjakaannya untuk Sakura bukan untuk laki-laki bertampang mesum yang kini menghadang jalan nya dan Sasuke.

"Jaga ucapan mu kepala ayam, gueh udah tobat dari aliran yaoi laknat itu, gueh sekarang sudah mendapat pencerahan dan masuk ke aliran jashin yang agung" kata si Hidan.

"Ooo jadi bisa di bilang kamu tuh mantan hombreng?" tanya Naruto sok bego *ato emank beneran bego*.

"Yah bisa di bilang gitu, akh! Kenapa malah ngobrol! Ayo sini kalian berdua, gueh habisin satu-satu!" teriak Hidan.

"BERSIAPLAH!!" Naruto menyiapkan rasengan nya lagi.

"TUNGGU NARUTO!!"

"Apaan lagi seh Sas?!" protes Naruto.

"Biar tampang nya mesum gitu, dia lawan yang hebat harus dilawan pake taktik" ujar Sasuke.

Lalu Sasuke membisikan taktik nya ketelinga Naruto.

"Lu yakin bakal berhasil Sas?" tanya Naruto setelah mendengar taktik Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk penuh percaya diri.

"Oke kalo gitu, BERSIAPLAH!!" Naruto kembali bersiap menyerang Hidan.

"TUNGGU NARUTO!!"

"Apaan lagi seh!!" teriak Naruto yang mulai kesal, sedangkan Hidan sedari tadi nonton acara Teletubies favoritnya karena Naruto tak kunjung menyerang.

"Kagak ada apa-apa cuma mau bilang selamat berjuang" ujar Sasuke dengan tampang sok polos.

"Beh, menganggu aja lo Sas, woy Hidan BERSIAPLAH!!" Naruto lalu berlari kearah Hidan dengan kecepatan penuh sambil berteriak penuh semangat, sedangkan Hidan yang sudah selesai menonton Teletubies bersiap menyambut serangan Naruto.

Namun sampai setengah jalan, Naruto yang berlari kearah Hidan langsung berhenti dan entah dari mana tiba-tiba terdengar dentuman musik house remix kucing garong yang biasa di putar supir-supir angkot yang mangkal di terminal kampung rambutan.

Lalu seiring dengan lantunan musik, bagaikan seorang penari dangdut si Naruto mulai berjoget-joget gak jelas sambil membuka jaket oranye nya, melihat hal itu si Hidan hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin.

Kemudian Sasuke menghampiri Naruto sambil berbisik, "Ayo Nar lebih panas lagi, makin panas makin bagus."

Naruto lalu kemudian membuka kaos hitamnya hingga sekarang dia bertelanjang dada, terlihat di dada nya bulu-bulu kasar yang tampak nya 10taon kagak dicukur.

Melihat itu Hidan mulai gelisah mulut nya mulai berkomat-kamit, "dewa jashin kuat kan imanku, aku sudah bertobat, aku sudah bukan hombreng lagi."

Naruto lantas membuka celana panjang nya sambil joget-joget mengikuti irama lagu.

Si Hidan udah nangis karena gak kuat menahan nafsunya, mulutnya kembali berkomat-kamit, "Dewa jashin, enyahkanlah godaan ini, buatlah aku bertahan dengan cobaan ini."

Sedangkan Naruto sudah akan membuka celana boxer yang merupakan pertahanan terakhirnya.

"AAAAAKH PERSETAN DENGAN SI JASHIN, GUEH UDAH KAGAK TAHAN!!" teriak Hidan dan dengan muka nepsong dia melompat bersiap memerkosa Naruto tapi sayang dia lengah karena tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung menyerangnya, "CHIDORI GAK PAKE NAGASHI!!" teriak Sasuke sambil menyerang titik vital Hidan yang berada di bawah perut dan dengan itu berakhir lah riwayat pemerkosa para lelaki bernama Hidan -emank Hidan bisa mati?-.

"Huh, ternyata buronan kelas S tidak ada apa-apa nya." ucap Sasuke sambil memandang tubuh Hidan yang terkapar lalu pandangannya beralih ke Naruto yang masih joget-joget dan nyaris mencopot celana boxer nya, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menyadarkannya dengan berteriak.

"WOI SADAR SI HIDAN UDAH KO'IT" teriak Sasuke.

"Ah, oh iya, sori keasyikan." ujar Naruto yang baru tersadar setelah diteriakin pake toa oleh Sasuke.

"Sekarang kita harus cepat, Suna udah dekat paling-paling 1 jam kalo naik ojek." ujar Sasuke.

"Oke! Ayo kita berangkat sekarang dengan kecepatan penuh!!" teriak Naruto penuh semangat perjuangan 45.

"...."

"Napa diam aja Sas? Ayo buruan berangkat!!" perintah Naruto.

"Berangkat pala lo, PAKE DULU BAJU LO!!"

***

Singkat kata dan singkat cerita setelah Naruto pake baju, mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan keSuna...

***

**Beberapa saat setelah Naruto dan Sasuke mengalahkan Hidan….**

Tubuh Hidan yang tergeletak dengan posisi tengkurap perlahan-perlahan mulai bergerak, ternyata dia belum mati.

Hidan mulai mengangkat kepala nya sambil mengomel, "Bocah-bocah keparat, lihat aje gueh bakal balas den..."

BRUAAAKKKK!!!

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-kata nya, tiba-tiba dari arah belakang seseorang yang tampak sedang berlari kencang seperti mengejar sesuatu dan tanpa sengaja menginjak kepala Hidan, dan dengan itu benar-benar tamatlah nasip Hidan.

Orang yang berlari kencang itu tak memperdulikan Hidan dan terus berlari ke arah yang sama dengan Sasuke dan Naruto, ya kearah Suna sambil berteriak,

"BRENGSEK!!SATE BELUM DIBAYAR MAEN KABUR AJA,KALO MEREKA BERDUA BERHASIL KU TANGKAP AKAN KU SATE!!".

**To be continued….**

XXX

A/N: Want to reviews?? *kalem mode on*


	3. Save Sakura Part III

A/N : Lama fict ini terbengkalai, namun dengan semangat patah hati, saya kerjakan dan edit juga fict ini.

Disclaimer : Om Masashi

Warning : Ooc

*******

**Cerita sebelumnya : Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil lolos dari hadangan Hidan dan akhirnya mereka berdua sampai diSuna untuk membebaskan Sakura dari tangan sang gembong tkw, Chiyo..**

***

**Save Sakura Part III**

"Sampai juga kita diSuna." ujar Sasuke sambil memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar, tampak kondisi disana sedang sepi dan terdapat bangunan-bangunan tua bercat putih.

"Ya, akhirnya kita sampai, tapi kok rasanya perasaan gue gak enak ya?" sahut Naruto sambil sedikit bergidik.

**Kresek kresek...**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah bangunan tua yang ada disana, lalu beberapa detik kemudian keluarlah segerombolan orang berpakaian putih dan membawa golok dipinggang mereka dari dalam bangunan-bangunan tersebut.

"Hoo, jadi kalian berdua adalah shinobi dari Konoha." ujar pria bertubuh besar, berkulit biru yang tampaknya pimpinan dari gerombolan itu.

"Benar kami dari Konoha, kalian siapa? Orang suruhan nenek keparat itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan gaya mengintimidasi.

"Ya!! Kami adalah FPC! Front Pembela Chiyo!! Dan akyu adalah Kisame ketua FPC, salam kenal yak?" sabda Kisame sambil menggosok pedang besar kesayangannya.

"Hah? Pembela Chiyo? Idiiih mau-maunya." ejek Naruto sambil gigit jari dengan gaya banci.

"Ya mau donk, karena Chiyo aku bisa dapat banyak istri." ujar Kisame lagi sambil nyengir (bagi para penderita sakit jantung tak disarankan melihat cengiran Kisame).

"Oh, jadi kau mau jadi bodyguard Chiyo, karena Chiyo mau menikahkan secara paksa para tkw nya dengan elo!!" sahut Sasuke muak.

"Itu benar!! Muahahaha!!"

"Dasar gak laku lo!!" ejek Naruto lagi.

"Biarin!! Yang penting istri gue banyak dari pada elu? Perjaka abadi!! Wakakakaka." balas Kisame sambil tertawa ala genderuwo, Naruto langsung ngedrop, patah semangat.

"Sudah, tak usah banyak omong lagi, kalian semua mau maju satu-satu atau sekaligus? Kebetulan Kusanagiku lama tidak minum darah." Sasuke mencabut pedang Kusanaginya dengan wajah psycho.

"Dan aku sudah lama gak makan ramen campur daging manusia." sambung Naruto gaje.

Keadaan semakin memanas, angin berhembus membawa debu yang bertebaran, suasana seperti koboi didunia barat yang akan berduel.

**Beberapa detik kemudian...**

"Heeaaaaaaaaaa!!!" teriak Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan sambil maju menerjang gerombolan FPC, namun ternyata hanya Naruto yang maju sedangkan Sasuke hanya teriak doang. Dan tak usah dijelaskan lagi, Naruto langsung dihajar massa FPC, sementara Sasuke tak mengsia-sia kesempatan itu, dia langsung kabur meninggalkan massa FPC yang sibuk menghajar Naruto.

"Woy Sas, gak setia kawan lo!!" jerit Naruto yang sedang diinjak-injak oleh gerombolan FPC.

"Sori Nar, tapi lo tenang aja, ntar gue bilang keenyak-babe lo kalo elo mati dilindes bajaj!!" teriak Sasuke sambil berlari menjauh.

"Ampun bang, Ampuuun!!" jerit Naruto yang meratapi nasib karena dikhianati teman dan diinjak-injak pula oleh gerombolan FPC yang kalap.

"SEMUANYA BERHENTI!!" teriak Kisame kearah anak buahnya. Seketika anak buah Kisame berhenti menghajar Naruto dan memandang Kisame dengan tatapan heran.

"Wahai anak buahku, kita ini gerombolan yang taat pada hukum dan undang-undang yang berlaku, ingat! Dilarang main hakim sendiri!!" sabda Kisame dengan penuh kebijaksanaan. Naruto merasakan airmatanya mengalir karena terharu akan kebijaksanaan Kisame, tanpa dia sadari dia pun berterima kasih pada Kisame, "Terima kasih, Kisame."

Kisame menghela nafas sejenak, lalu memandang anak buahnya kemudian dia kembali bersabda, "Dilarang main hakim sendiri!! Kalo mau main hakim harus main hakim beramai-ramai!! Kenapa gak ajak-ajak gue!!"

Lalu kemudian Naruto kembali dihajar habis-habisan oleh gerombolan FPC, kali ini Kisame turut ikut menghajarnya, dalam hati, Naruto menyesal telah berterimakasih pada Kisame pake acara terharu pula!!

"SEMUANYA BERHENTI!!" teriak seseorang dari arah ujung jalan.

Kisame dan para anak buahnya langsung berhenti menghajar Naruto, mereka mengarahkan pandangan kearah sipeneriak yang berada diujung jalan. Terlihatlah diujung jalan sana, berdiri seorang pria gagah bermata hijau dan wajahnya tertutup oleh kain berwarna hitam.

"Siapa lu?" tanya Kisame dingin.

"Aku Kakuzu sang tukang sate terhebat diKonoha!!" jawab Kakuzu dengan lantang sambil menunjukkan tumpukan batang lidi yang biasa dipakai buat nyate, yang ada digenggamannya.

"Tukang sate? Maaf disini nggak ada yang mesan sate." ujar Kisame yang lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya menghajar Naruto bersama anak buahnya.

"GUE BILANG BERHENTI!! KALIAN BUDEG YA!?" jerit Kakuzu lagi.

Kisame dan anak buahnya kembali berhenti menghajar Naruto, lalu Kisame berteriak dengan kesal, "GUE BILANG DISINI GAK ADA YANG PESEN SATE, LU YANG BUDEG?!"

"Siapa yang mau jualan sate hah?! Bocah yang kalian hajar tuh mangsa gue!! Gak ada yang boleh membunuh dia selain gue!!" balas Kakuzu dengan gaya siap tempur.

"Hoo, jadi situ secara tak langsung nantangin gue?" tanya Kisame sambil mempersiapkan Samehadanya.

"Kalo iya kenapa?" balas Kakuzu.

"Huh!! Tukang sate kurang ajar!! Anak buahku serang dia!!" perintah Kisame sambil mengacungkan pedangnya.

"UOOOOOGHHHH!!" semua anak buah Kisame dengan kalap langsung menyerbu Kakuzu, namun sayang mereka semua bukan tandingan Kakuzu, dengan sekali serangan lemparan tusuk sate yes jutsu semua anak buah Kisame langsung terkapar bergelimang darah segar.

Kisame terbengong melihat semua anak buahnya yang terkapar dibawah kaki Kakuzu hanya dengan sekali serang.

Kakuzu berjalan menghampiri Kisame dengan tatapan membunuh, sementara Kisame mulai ketakutan, kakinya gemetar dan air seni mengalir deras dari balik celananya.

"Mak!! EMAAAAAK!! Huahuahua" jerit Kisame sambil nangis dan kabur ninggalin Kakuzu, Naruto dan anak buahnya yang sekarat.

"Ugh, Kakuzu, terima kasih.." ujar Naruto lirih.

Kakuzu memandang tubuh Naruto yang terkapar dan sekarat, "Tak usah berterima kasih, aku disini bukan untuk menolongmu tapi aku disini untuk memberimu pelajaran karena makan sate tanpa membayar." ujar Kakuzu dingin.

'Buseeet, ini sich namanya lolos dari sarang macan malah masuk kandang harimau.' batin Naruto ngeri, tetapi tampaknya Naruto mendapatkan ide untuk meloloskan diri dari tangan Kakuzu.

"Oy Kakuzu, duit gopek siapa tuh!!" seru Naruto sambil nunjuk-nunjuk tanah.

"Hah? Duit gopek? Mana-mana?" Kakuzu langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kearah tanah, mencari duit gopek yang diberitahu Naruto.

Melihat Kakuzu lengah, Naruto langsung bangkit dan kabur dengan kecepatan 100meter/jam, dan bodohnya Kakuzu tidak sadar kalau Naruto sudah kabur, dia masih sibuk nyari duit gopek yang disebut-sebut Naruto tadi.

**5 jam kemudian...**

"Heh bocah brengsek!! Mana duit gopeknya!!" bentak Kakuzu sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ketempat dimana Naruto terkapar tadi, namun sayang dia tidak menemukan Naruto.

"Brengseeeeekkk, baru sebentar gue mengalihkan pandangan, bocah itu langsung ilang, kalau berhasil kutangkap, gue tak akan ragu-ragu lagi!!" jerit Kakuzu sambil berlari masuk lebih dalam daerah Suna, untuk mengejar Naruto dan Sasuke.

**Continue..**

*****  
**

A/N : Huf, chapter 3 selesai, maaf kalau terlalu Ooc.

Fict ini baru diedit dan diupdated jadi belum ada best reviewer.

Review?


	4. Save Sakura Part IV

A/N : Yeaaah otak lagi gilaaa, lahirlah chapter yang gila ini.

Disclaimer : Si Masashi

Cerita sebelumnya : Sasuke yang berhasil lolos dari ancaman Kisame dan FPC (Front Pembela Chiyo) dengan cara mengkhianati Naruto kini berada disebuah jalan yang bercabang dua.

***

**Save Sakura IV**

"Cih, jalan bercabang, gue harus pergi kejalan yang mana?" gerutu Sasuke kesal.

Dihadapan Sasuke terhampar dua jalan bercabang dengan dua papan peringatan yang menancap didepan masing-masing jalan dan papan tersebut bertuliskan sesuatu. Papan dijalan sebelah kanan bertuliskan 'jalan aman menuju kediaman Chiyo.'

Sedangkan jalan sebelah kiri bertuliskan 'Jalan berbahaya menuju kediaman Chiyo.'

Namun akibat terlalu sering memakai mangekyo sharingan Sasuke menjadi buta huruf hingga akhirnya dia memilih jalan sebelah kiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Naruto juga telah tiba di depan jalan bercabang tersebut. Dibacanya sejenak papan peringatan dikedua jalan.

"Huh, hanya orang goblok yang mau masuk jalan sebelah kiri." gumam Naruto yang lalu segera berlari masuk kejalan sebelah kanan.

*******

Sasuke akhirnya tiba disebuah tempat yang dipenuhi rumah-rumah yang berbentuk seperti cafe.

"Cih, dimana kediaman Chiyo?" batin Sasuke.

"Hai cowok ganteng, mau kemana nich?" tanya seorang tante-tante bertampang menor yang berdiri didepan sebuah rumah/cafe yang ada ditempat itu.

"Gue mau kemana, apa urusan lo!" bentak Sasuke keperempuan menor tersebut.

"Idih ganteng-ganteng kok judes, ayo sini-sini biar mbak temenin, sejam 5 juta." balas wanita itu sambil narik-narik tangan Sasuke.

"Lepasin! Gue bokek gak ada duit!!" jerit Sasuke sambil menepis tangan wanita menor tersebut.

"Ih, kere lo!!"

"Biarin!! Dasar jablay lo!" balas Sasuke sambil menabok wajah wanita itu.

"Aaaaw, awas ya!! Aku laporin ke mucikari aku!!" ancam jablay tersebut sambil berlari ninggalin Sasuke.

"Laporin sono! Gue kagak takut!!" jerit Sasuke sambil ngacungin jari tengah.

Setelah kepergian jablay tersebut, Sasuke lantas meneruskan perjalanan untuk mencari kediaman Chiyo, dan akhirnya tiba lah dia disebuah hotel kelas melati.

"Mungkin gue bisa cari informasi ditempat ini." gumam Sasuke yang kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam hotel itu.

Dan baru saja masuk kehotel tersebut, Sasuke langsung terperangah ketika melihat sesosok pria berambut panjang yang dikenalnya sedang memijat kaki seorang wanita berkaca mata dan berambut merah yang duduk disofa merah dilobby hotel.

"Gimana tante? Enak gak pijetan aku?" tanya pria berambut panjang kepada wanita yang dipijatnya.

"Enak muka lo kerutan!! Pijet yang benar!!" bentak wanita itu sambil menendang wajah pria tersebut.

"Tante Karin jahat." kata pria tersebut dengan nada memelas sambil memegangi wajahnya yang ditendang.

"ITACHI!!" jerit Sasuke yang shock melihat adegan itu.

Tante Karin dan Itachi lantas menoleh kearah Sasuke, ternyata mereka baru menyadari kehadiran Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke? Kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Itachi yang tak kalah shocknya dengan Sasuke.

"Siapa dia Itachi?" tanya Tante Karin kepada Itachi.

"Dia adikku tante." jawab Itachi takut-takut.

"Itachi!! Dua tahun lalu lo merantau ke Ame buat cari kerja tapi sekarang, gak gue sangka lo malah jadi tukang pijet tante-tante di Suna!! Benar-benar memalukan nama keluarga!! Mau lo taruh dimana harkat dan martabak klan Uchiha hah?!!" jerit Sasuke dengan segenap emosi jiwa dan raga.

"Martabat bukan martabak." sela Itachi seolah tanpa dosa.

"Dan satu lagi, Itachi itu gigolo bukan tukang pijet." sela tante Karin, ikut-ikutan.

"APA!! GIGOLO!! MEMALUKAN!! CUIH!!" jerit Sasuke sambil meludah.

"Huh, adik Itachi, berisik amat lo!! Karena udah masuk ketempat gue, lo juga harus jadi gigolo gue!!" sabda tante Karin.

"Jadi gigolo elu? AMIT-AMIT!!"

"Kalo lo gak mau gue terpaksa pakai kekerasan, Itachi hajar dia!!" perintah tante Karin.

"....."

"Kenapa diam Itachi? Cepat hajar adikmu!!"

"Maaf tante, walau dia gaje, jelek, kurang ajar dan lain-lain tapi dia tetap adikku, gue gak bisa menghajarnya." sahut Itachi.

"Dasar gigolo tak berguna!!" jerit tante Karin sambil melompat dari sofanya dan menyerang Sasuke dengan cara melempar sandal jepit hasil kreditan kearah Sasuke, namun belum sempat sandal itu mengenai Sasuke, Itachi langsung menangkis sandal tersebut.

"Itachi!! Jadi lo sekarang berani nantangin gue?!" tanya tante Karin, kesal.

"Tante Karin, sekarang gue baru sadar, ternyata pekerjaan jadi gigolo ini salah!! Jadi mulai detik ini, menit ini, jam ini, hari ini, minggu ini, bulan ini, tahun ini dan abad ini, gue berhenti jadi gigolo!! Gue tobat!!" teriak Itachi sambil mengaktifkan sharinggannya.

"Tobat? Dapet hidayah dari mana lo?" tanya Sasuke yang juga sudah mengaktifkan sharinggannya.

"Huh!! Jadi kalian mau mengeroyok gue? Gak segampang itu!!" sela tante Karin yang lalu bertepuk tangan, dan dalam sekejap, muncullah pria-pria berbadan kekar, macho dan bertelanjang dada dari dalam kamar hotel.

"Wahai para gigolo ku tersayang hajar Itachi dan adiknya!!" perintah tante Karin pada pria-pria macho tersebut. Dalam sekejap pria-pria tersebut langsung mengepung Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana ini Itachi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tak ada pilihan lain selain bertarung." sahut Itachi.

*******

**Sementara itu..**

Kakuzu sudah tiba dijalan masuk bercabang dua, "Huh, kemana perginya bocah-bocah sialan itu?" geram Kakuzu.

Kemudian Kakuzu melihat seorang wanita bertampang menor dengan pipi merah bekas tabokan keluar dari jalan sebelah kiri, Kakuzu lantas menghampiri wanita itu.

"Mbak-mbak liat bocah berambut ayam dan berambut pirang gak?" tanya Kakuzu pada wanita menor tesebut.

"Kalo yang rambut pirang gue gak liat tapi yang rambut ayam gue liat, nich pipi gue merah gini karena ditabok bocah ayam itu." ujar wanita tersebut sambil menunjuk pipi kanannya yang memerah.

"Oh, jadi dimana bocah ayam itu?" tanya Kakuzu dengan hawa membunuh.

"Dia ada dijalan sini!" jawab wanita menor a.k.a jablay sambil menunjuk jalan sebelah kiri.

"Oke, makasih!" ujar Kakuzu yang bersiap masuk kejalan sebelah kiri.

"Eh tunggu bang!! Gak mau gue temenin dulu? Sejam cuma 5 juta lho!" kata jablay tersebut centil.

"5 juta lo bilang CUMA!!" jerit Kakuzu yang lalu menabok wanita jablay itu, dan seketika jablay tersebut langsung sakratul maut.

Kemudian Kakuzu pun langsung melesak kejalan sebelah kiri untuk memburu Sasuke...

**Continue..**

*******

Chapter depan : Kakuzu vs Itachi (dua karakter favorit kami berdua di akatsuki) muahahaha

A/N : ceritanya rada-rada gak jelas ya? Maaf kan kami para pembaca huhuhuhu habis benar-benar gak ada ide tapi lagi beneran suntuk makanya iseng-iseng nulis T.T

best reviewer kali ini untuk lovely lucifer, anda UN juga?? moga2 lulus, mari kita lulus bersama-sama!! wkekekek

Review?


	5. Save Sakura Part V

Disclamer : Masashi kishimoto

***

Cerita sebelumnya : Sasuke dan Itachi dikepung oleh para gigolo suruhan tante Karin, sementara Kakuzu sedang dalam perjalanan ke tempat Sasuke dan Itachi...

***

**Save Sakura Part V**

Lobby hotel sekarang sangat kacau. Terlihat tubuh manusia yang terkapar, darah berceceran dimana-mana, kunai serta shuriken berserakan bersama dengan celana dalam, ipod, ps3 dan lain-lain bergelimang di lobby hotel kelas melati tersebut.

Dan diantara semuanya itu berdirilah duo Uchiha bersaudara, Sasuke dan Itachi. Sementara tante Karin duduk di sofa merah dengan tatapan takut melihat seluruh gigolonya berhasil dikalahkan.

"Sekarang tinggal lo doang yang tersisa." ujar Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh ke arah tante Karin.

"Kira-kira lo mau diapain ya?" sambung Itachi sambil membunyikan tulang-tulang tangan-nya.

"A-ampun, tolong jangan perkosa saya!!" jerit tante Karin.

"Siapa yang mau perkosa lo!! Gak nafsu tauk!!" jerit Sasuke dan Itachi secara bersamaan.

"Ka-kalau begitu kumohon lepaskan aku." ujar tante Karin lagi.

"Lepasin lo? Huh jangan melawak yang tidak lucu." sahut Itachi, dingin.

"Iya, jayus lo!!" sambung Sasuke, gaje.

"Siapa yang melawak? Gak nyambung lo berdua!!" bantah tante Karin.

"Udah mau mampus masih banyak bacot!!" jerit Itachi yang langsung menyerang tante Karin dengan kunai.

Namun serangan Itachi masih bisa dihindari tante Karin. Lalu dengan sigap tante Karin langsung kabur menuju pintu hotel, tapi saat tante Karin akan menarik pintu hotel itu, tiba-tiba..

BRAAAAK!!

Pintu hotel dibuka dengan sangat keras oleh seseorang dari luar, itu menyebabkan tante Karin terbentur pintu hotel dan akhirnya, tewaslah tante Karin.

"Sa-su-ke.." panggil sang pembuka pintu pada Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh di mata hijaunya.

"Hah? Kakuzu? Ngapain lo di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jangan pura-pura bego!! Lo sama Naruto udah makan sate di tempat gue tanpa bayar! Sekarang gue bakal habisin lo!" jerit Kakuzu sambil bersiap menyerang.

"Huh? Mau habisin Sasuke? Langkahi dulu mayat bokap gue!!" balas Itachi, gaje.

"Kok bawa-bawa bokap kita seh?" protes Sasuke.

"Suka-suka gue donk!" sahut Itachi, cuek.

"Lemparan tusuk sate yes jutsu!!" tiba-tiba Kakuzu menjerit, mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

Tiba-tiba puluhan tusuk sate langsung menghujani Itachi dan Sasuke. Namun duo Uchiha tersebut dengan sigap langsung menghindar.

"Sasuke, lo gak usah turun tangan, biar gue yang habisin ni orang!!" teriak Itachi sambil berlari menyerang Kakuzu dengan mangekyo sharingan yang aktif.

"Siapa juga yang mau turun tangan?" gumam Sasuke.

Itachi membentuk berbagai segel lalu kemudian dia menyemburkan api dari mulutnya.

Kakuzu dengan sigap menyambut serangan Itachi dengan melindungi dirinya dengan cara mengeluarkan puluhan tusuk sate berserta dagingnya.

Api dari Itachi dengan sukses membakar puluhan sate yang melindungi Kakuzu sehingga membuat sate-sate tak berdaya itu langsung matang sementara Kakuzu tampak tidak terluka sedikit pun.

Serangan pertama gagal, Itachi kembali maju mendekati Kakuzu, lalu kemudian..

"Tsukuyomi!!" jerit Itachi, seraya mengeluarkan jurus genjutsu andalannya.

Kakuzu dengan sigap langsung mengeluarkan sebuah cermin. Diarahkannya cermin itu ke Itachi.

Melihat pantulan bayangannya di cermin, Itachi langsung bernarsis ria, tanpa dia sadari dia melihat mangekyonya sendiri di dalam cermin sehingga tanpa ampun, Itachi terkena jurus Tsukuyominya sendiri.

"Uaaaaarrrgggg!!" jerit Itachi ketika jurus Tsukuyominya membawa dia ke dunia ilusi 72 menit (kalau 72 jam kelamaan, kasihan Itachi).

Sasuke mengeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kakaknya terkapar.

"Dasar kakak bodoh!" jerit Sasuke yang kemudian maju untuk bersiap menghadapi Kakuzu.

"Huh, kau akan kubuat bernasib sama dengan kakakmu." ujar Kakuzu.

Suasana hening, tampaknya kedua shinobi ini menunggu gerakan dari lawannya masing-masing.

"Ciaaaaaat!!" jerit Kakuzu sambil menyerang Sasuke.

"Kakuzu duit gopek siapa tuh!" jerit Sasuke sambil menunjuk tanah.

"Huh! Itu kan tipuan Naruto! Lo pikir gue bakal tertipu dengan cara yang sama! Keledai saja tidak jatuh di lubang yang sama dua kali!!" teriak Kakuzu.

Ngomongnya sih begitu tapi Kakuzu tetap mencari duit gopek yang ditunjuk Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung sweatdrop, "Ternyata Kakuzu lebih bego dari keledai." batin Sasuke, yang lalu menyeret tubuh Itachi yang masih pingsan dan kabur meninggalkan Kakuzu yang masih sibuk nyari duit gopek..

**Sementara itu Naruto..**

Perjalanan Naruto menuju kediaman Chiyo tampak lancar dan tidak mendapat halangan berarti sampai sebuah suara panggilan menghentikan langkah Naruto.

"Naruto tunggu!!"

Naruto berhenti sejenak dan menoleh kearah si pemanggil.

"Neji!?"

***

**Kembali ke Kakuzu..**

Kakuzu masih sibuk mencari duit gopek di lantai hotel sampai akhirnya dia tersadar juga.

"Hah? Apa yang gue lakukan?" jerit Kakuzu yang baru nyadar kalau dia sudah tertipu oleh Sasuke.

"Brengsek!! Jangan-jangan gue kena genjutsu bocah Uchiha itu!" jerit Kakuzu, seolah-olah menutupi kebodohannya sendiri.

Lalu Kakuzu pun keluar dari hotel dan meneruskan pengejarannya..

**TO BE CONTINUE**

*******

**A/N : lagi semangat bikin fict, langsung kami updated 2 fict sekaligus wahahah (Gak nyambung)  
**


	6. Save Sakura Part VI

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishiomoto

***

**Cerita sebelumnya : Itachi dan Sasuke berhasil lolos dari Kakuzu, dan saat ini mereka menuju ketempat Chiyo, sementara Naruto yang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat Chiyo bertemu Neji.**

***

**Save Sakura Part VI**

"Neji? Ngapain lo di sini?" tanya Naruto pada Neji yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Gue di sini karena disuruh Hinata untuk melindungi lo!" jawab Neji, dengan muka jengkel.

"Hah? Yang bener? Perhatian banget ya Hinata sama gue," sahut Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Terserahlah, sekarang lo mau ke mana?"

"Ketempat Chiyo keparat!! Gue mau bebasin Sakura dari cengkraman tuh nenek lampir!" ujar Naruto lagi.

"Ya sudah! Ayo kita pergi!" Neji pun melangkah menuju ke tempat Chiyo di ikuti Naruto.

"Hinata kenapa lo bisa suka sama Naruto yang abal dan bermuka ancur gak tertolong ini? Gue gak rela! Bener-bener gak rela! Lihat aja! Bakal gue habisin Naruto nanti! Dan bakal gue buat kematiannya seolah-olah seperti kecelakaan khukhukhu." gumam Neji dengan speaker megaphone tertempel di bibirnya.

"Hah? Apa kata lo?!" jerit Naruto yang mendengar gumam-an Neji.

"Ah? Bukan apa-apa, udah ja-jangan diperdulikan! Ki-kita harus cepat ke tempat Chiyo." Neji langsung panik.

Naruto yang pada dasarnya memang memiliki IQ minus 200 pun menuruti kata-kata Neji.

***

Dan akhirnya Neji dan Naruto sampai di depan pintu gerbang kediaman Chiyo yang seperti benteng Takeshi castle.

"Busyet, gede banget nich rumah!" tatap Naruto penuh kealayan.

**Krieeeet**

Tiba-tiba pintu gerbang kediaman Chiyo terbuka dan keluarlah seorang pria berambut merah menyala ditemani oleh dua bodyguard yang merupakan boneka kugutsu.

"Selamat datang di kediaman Chiyo, wahai para laknat dari Konoha." sambut pria itu pada Naruto dan Neji.

"Hah? Lo kan..." ujar Neji sambil menatap pria berambut merah itu dengan wajah tegang.

"Neji lo kenal dia?" tanya Naruto, kaget.

"Kagak kenal tuh, gue cuma lebay aja." sahut Neji, santai, Naruto sweatdrop.

"Hai abal-abal Konoha, perkenalkan, nama gue Sasori! Penjaga gerbang kediaman Chiyo sekaligus shinobi buronan kelas S yang terkenal!" Sasori memperkenalkan diri dengan narsisnya.

"Hah? Jadi lo adalah Sasori?!" jerit Naruto.

"Itu benar! Muahahaha!" tawa Sasori dengan gaya selebritis dan sok terkenal.

"Gak nanya tuh! Mau nama lo Sasori kek, Ucok kek! Gue gak peduli! Yang penting minggir lo sekarang! Gue mau buat perhitungan sama majikan lo!!" sambung Naruto lagi, Sasori langsung ngedrop.

"Mau membuat perhitungan dengan Chiyo? Kalahkan dulu boneka kugutsuku." ujar Sasori sambil menggerakan kugutsunya.

"Kalahkan boneka lo? Gampang saja kelihatannya," sahut Neji sambil menyibak rambut panjangnya ala bintang iklan pantene.

"Naruto, maju!!" sambung Neji, memerintahkan Naruto.

"Kok gue sich? Kenapa kita gak maju berdua aja?" protes Naruto.

"Bodoh! Lo maju duluan, alihkan perhatiannya, lalu entar pas dia lengah baru gue ikut menyerang!" jelas Neji layaknya jendral perang.

Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti dan dengan ganasnya dia lalu maju menerjang Sasori dan boneka kugutsunya.

Namun sayang, Naruto bukanlah tandingan kugutsu Sasori, dalam sekejap saja Naruto langsung babak belur.

Sementara Neji melihat Naruto babak belur, langsung tersenyum puas dan kabur ninggalin Naruto.

"Woy Neji! Mau kemana lo?!" jerit Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan di hajar Kugutsu Sasori.

"Gue mau ke toilet dulu! Udah kebelet neh!" jawab Neji seenak jidat.

"Ampuuun bang Sasori!" jerit Naruto yang sudah dikhianati temannya dua kali dan babak belur pula.

"Tiada ampun bagimu pendosa!" Sasori terus-terusan menjadikan Naruto bulan-bulanan boneka kugutsunya sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa pasrah menerima nasib buruknya.

***

**Sementara itu duo Uchiha...**

Itachi tampak sudah sadar dari pingsannya dan sekarang dia dan Sasuke menuju kediaman Chiyo.

"Dasar bodoh lo! Bisa-bisanya kalah lawan Kakuzu!" ejek Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Maklum, gue gak fit tadi! Tapi liat aja, kalo ketemu lagi, si tukang sate keparat itu bakal gue buat tinggal nama!" sahut Itachi.

Dua bersaudara itu pun akhirnya terus melaju ke tempat Chiyo sampai akhirnya tibalah mereka berdua di depan pintu gerbang kediaman Chiyo.

"Hah? Itu kan Naruto?" jerit Sasuke yang melihat Naruto babak belur di hajar Sasori dan kugutsunya.

"Sepertinya dia butuh bantuan kita! Ayo Sas kita bantu!! Bantu menghajar Naruto!" teriak Itachi, gaje, Sasuke sweatdrop.

***

**Sementara itu Kakuzu...**

"Sialaaan!! Kenapa gue malah balik lagi ke jalan bercabang ini?" maki Kakuzu yang ternyata malah kembali ke jalan bercabang tempat masuk menuju kediaman Chiyo.

Tiba-tiba saja dari jalan sebelah kanan keluar Neji.

"Hyuga! Lo liat Sasuke atau Naruto kagak?" tanya Kakuzu pada Neji.

"Kalau Naruto sich gue liat, lo masuk aja jalan sini entar pasti ketemu, walau hanya mayatnya saja khukhukhu." jelas Neji sambil menunjuk jalan sebelah kanan.

Kakuzu menatap jalan yang ditunjuk Neji lalu..

"Hyuga anterin gue ketempat Naruto! Gue takut nyasar lagi!" ujar Kakuzu sambil menyeret Neji secara paksa.

"APA!! Ogah! Kagak mau! Tolooong!!" jerit Neji yang diseret Kakuzu memasuki jalan sebelah kanan menuju tempat Naruto..

**Bersambung..**

*******

**A/N : Chap depan the Uchiha's vs Sasori!! Uchiha's in action  
**


	7. Save Sakura Part VII

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishiomoto

***

**Cerita sebelumnya : Neji meninggalkan Naruto yang di hajar oleh Sasori namun dia di seret kembali ke tempat Naruto oleh Kakuzu, sementara the Uchiha's bersiap menghadapi Sasori.**

***

**Save Sakura Part VII**

"Wuoy berhenti!!" jerit Sasuke pada Sasori yang menghajar Naruto.

Sasori berhenti menghajar Naruto kemudian menatap Sasuke dan Itachi dengan tajam.

"Woy Sas! Rese lo! Ninggalin gue di tempat Kisame tadi!!" jerit Naruto yang terkapar tak berdaya di bawah kaki kugutsu Sasori.

"Sori deh sori, tapi sekarang gue gak bakal kabur lagi! Gue udah bawa bodyguard!!" balas Sasuke sambil nunjuk Itachi yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Jadi kalian berdua juga ninja Konoha?" tanya Sasori, menyela obrolan.

"Ya! Kami ninja dari Konoha! Emang situ siapa? Jangan-jangan lo anak buah gembong Tkw bangsat itu?" jawab Sasuke dengan Sharingan yang aktif.

"Iya! Gue adalah Sasori! Penjaga gerbang kediaman Chiyo!! Kalau mau ketemu Chiyo, langkahi dulu mayat kugutsu gue!!" Sasori lantas menyerang Sasuke dengan dua kugutsunya yang telah menghajar Naruto.

Namun belum sempat kugutsu itu menyentuh Sasuke, Itachi langsung menghadang kugutsu-kugutsu itu dengan kunai di kedua tangannya.

"Mau nyerang Sasuke? Langkahi dulu mayat mbah gue!" jerit Itachi sambil bertarung melawan kugutsu Sasori.

"Tadi bokap sekarang mbah!" protes Sasuke, sweatdrop.

"Suka-suka gue donk!!" balas Itachi yang tampaknya kewalahan melawan kugutsu Sasori.

Melihat kakaknya kewalahan, Sasuke langsung maju membantu dengan pedang Kusanagi yang terhunus.

Pertarungan sengit pun tak terhindari, ternyata dua kugutsu Sasori sangat tangguh, duo Uchiha sampai kesulitan sampai akhirnya Sasuke menemukan celah untuk mengalahkan boneka Sasori.

"Ada celah!" teriak Sasuke sambil menyabetkan pedangnya ke arah benang cakra Sasori sehingga membuat benang cakra itu putus dan otomatis boneka Sasori langsung terjatuh.

Melihat kugutsu Sasori terjatuh, Itachi tidak mensia-siakan kesempatan itu, tanpa banyak cincong, langsung di langkahinya kedua kugutsu yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah itu.

"Nah, gue udah langkahi mayat kugutsu lo! Jadi sekarang biarin kami lewat!" jerit Itachi sambil nunjuk Sasori.

"Huh! Gak segampang itu!" Sasori mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan, lalu dibukanya gulungan itu dan sekejap kemudian keluarlah seratus boneka dari dalam gulungan itu.

"Teknik rahasia merah, jurus pengendali seratus boneka! Dengan jurus ini gue udah ancurin satu kampung! Muahahaha!" tawa Sasori, bangga.

"Jangankan seratus boneka! Seribu, gue jabanin!!" teriak Itachi.

"Baru ancurin satu kampung aja lo bangga! Gue udah pernah ancurin satu RT diam-diam aja!!" sambung Sasuke, gaje.

"Berisik lo berdua!! Mampus aja sono!!" omel Sasori sambil bersiap menyerang.

Duo Uchiha terdiam sejenak, mereka berdua saling pandang lalu kemudian mereka berbisik-bisik seperti membicarakan strategi.

Setelah berbisik-bisik Sasuke dan Itachi mengangguk, lalu mereka mengaktifkan mangekyo sharingan mereka dan kemudian...

"KABUUUUUUURRR!!" jerit Itachi dan Sasuke serempak, lalu mereka berdua langsung kabur memasuki kediaman Chiyo dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"Woy tungguin gue!!" jerit Naruto yang tak berdaya karena sekarat.

"Kasian banget lo di tinggal lagi sama teman-teman lo!!" kata Sasori, dingin. Keseratus bonekanya tampak sudah bersiap menghabisi Naruto.

"Ba-bang Sasori, a-ampun jangan bunuh gue! Plis deh!" ujar Naruto, memelas.

Sasori menatap Naruto sejenak, "Hm, baiklah gue gak bakal ngebunuh lo! Sepertinya lo bisa gue jadiin sandera buat mancing dua Uchiha keparat tadi!"

Lalu Sasori pun menyeret Naruto masuk ke dalam kediaman Chiyo.

***

**Beberapa saat kemudian...**

Kakuzu dan Neji telah sampai di depan pintu gerbang kediaman Chiyo, namun mereka tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana.

"Heh Hyuga! Mana Narutonya!" tanya Kakuzu, kesal.

"Mana gue tau! Tadi dia masih ada di sini! Mungkin udah masuk ke dalam dia!" jawab Neji sambil nunjuk kediaman Chiyo.

"Masuk ke dalam? Ya sudah! Lo anterin gue ke dalam!"

Kakuzu pun kembali menyeret Neji masuk ke dalam kediaman Chiyo.

"WHAT! Gak mau! Enyaaak tolongin gue!!" tangis Neji yang kembali diseret oleh Kakuzu.

**To Be Continue**

*******

**A/N : Chap depan, petualangan di kediaman Chiyo  
**


	8. Save Sakura Part VIII

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

***

**Cerita sebelumnya : The Uchiha's berhasil masuk ke dalam kediaman Chiyo setelah melarikan diri dari Sasori, sementara Naruto di sandera oleh Sasori dan Kakuzu bersama Neji pun telah masuk ke dalam kediaman Chiyo.**

***

**Save Sakura Part VIII**

Sasuke dan Itachi tiba di sebuah taman bergaya jepang. Di hadapan mereka kini ada sebuah rumah yang tampaknya sebuah dojo.

Di depan pintu rumah itu tertulis sebuah peringatan, 'Hati-hati pintu depan ini ada jebakan! Bila mau masuk lewat pintu belakang aja.'

Namun, karena sering memakai mangekyo sharingan, duo Uchiha itu menjadi buta huruf hingga mereka nekat masuk lewat pintu depan rumah itu.

Dan ketika Itachi akan membuka pintu rumah itu, tiba-tiba..

GBRAAAAAKKK!

Tanah tempat Itachi dan Sasuke berpijak runtuh.

"MAMAAAAA!!" jerit Sasuke dan Itachi serempak ketika mereka jatuh ke lubang tanah yang runtuh.

***

**Sementara itu Naruto...**

Tubuh Naruto terikat di tiang di sebuah tempat yang sepertinya penjara. Dia tampak bertelanjang dada dan siap menerima siksaan yang memilukan dari Sasori.

"Gue mau diapain?" tanya Naruto pada Sasori.

"Huh, liat aja entar! Lo bakal merasakan pengalaman paling pahit dalam hidup lo!!" jawab Sasori, lalu Sasori bertepuk tangan dua kali.

Tiba-tiba masuk lah serombongan nenek-nenek berumur 70-an tahun, para nenek-nenek itu berpakaian seksi dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan nepsong.

"Nenek-nenek sekalian nich ada perjaka ting-ting!! Silahkan anda nikmati!" ujar Sasori, kemudian Sasori meninggalkan penjara itu.

"Tidaaaak!! Gue cuma mau lepas perjaka sama Sakura!! Bukan sama nenek-nenek!! Papaaaaa!!" jerit Naruto, pilu.

***

**Kembali ke The Uchiha's...**

"Ukh! Sial! Pintar banget Chiyo keparat itu pasang jebakan!" gerutu Sasuke sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Sudah, jangan mengomel! Sekarang ayo kita cari jalan untuk keluar dari ruang bawah tanah ini!" kata Itachi sambil melangkah.

Duo Uchiha itu pun terus melangkah menyusuri ruang bawah tanah yang suram dan gelap sampai akhirnya tibalah mereka di depan pintu sebuah ruangan.

Dan dari dalam ruangan itu sayup-sayup terdengar suara dua orang pria bernyanyi lagu rap dengan bahasa inggris yang ancur-ancuran diiringi hentakan musik ngebeat.

"Yes its not, not its yes yow brother yow!!"

"I hate you! You hate me! Ayo kita main hate-hatean brother!!"

Sasuke dan Itachi sweatdrop, mereka saling pandang sejenak lalu mereka langsung mengebrak pintu ruangan itu.

BRAAAAAK!!

Ketika mereka mengebrak pintu itu, alangkah kagetnya Sasuke dan Itachi saat melihat adegan di dalam ruangan itu.

Di dalam ruangan itu terlihat dua orang pria, yang satu berambut pirang dan yang satu lagi berambut hitam, mereka bergaya layaknya rapper amerika, 50cents dan Eminem. Kedua pria itu berjoged-joged sambil ngerap, dikelilingi wanita-wanita cantik nan bohay, situasi sudah seperti video klip lagu get busy (yang nyanyi siapa author lupa).

"Papa!! Om Minato!!" jerit Sasuke dan Itachi serempak.

***

**Sementara itu Kakuzu dan Neji..**

Kakuzu dan Neji tiba di depan dojo tempat Sasuke dan Itachi tadi terjebak.

"Huh! Masang jebakan kok pake acara kasih tahu segala!" ujar Kakuzu ketika membaca kata-kata peringatan di depan pintu.

"Tapi sepertinya ada yang kemakan nich jebakan." kata Neji sambil menunjuk lubang besar di tanah di depan pintu.

"Yang kemakan nich jebakan pasti orang tolol! Hyuga, ayo kita masuk lewat pintu belakang!"

Kakuzu pun masuk dari pintu belakang bersama Neji.

**To Be Continue**

*******

**A/N : sebenarnya fict ini adalah pelampiasan wb maka nya cepet banget di update, hahahaha.**

**Next Chap : Minato and Fugaku : the power of brother hood  
**


	9. Save Sakura Part IX

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

***

**Cerita sebelumnya : Naruto disekap dan disiksa lahir batin oleh Sasori, sedangkan The Uchiha's yang terjebak di ruang bawah tanah bertemu Minato dan Fugaku...**

*******

**Save Sakura Part IX**

"Papa! Om Minato! Ngapain di sini?! Ditemani cewek-cewek bohai pula!" jerit Sasuke, emosi.

"Iya! Bikin iri aja!!" sambung Itachi sambil menatap cewek-cewek bohai yang tadi joged-joged bersama Fugaku dan Minato.

"Slow kids! Slow yow!" ujar Fugaku dan Minato dengan gaya Saykoji.

"Slaw Slow apaan?! Jawab pertanyaan gue! Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini!" teriak Sasuke, kesal.

"Begini Sasuke, tiga bulan yang lalu kami datang ke Suna untuk membongkar kejahatan sindikat gembong Tkw, Chiyo, tapi sayang kami malah masuk perangkap dan terjebak di tempat maksiat ini." jelas Fugaku panjang lebar.

"Maksiat tapi enak." sambung Minato, gaje.

"Ah terserahlah! Itachi ayo kita pergi!" ujar Sasuke sambil melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Oy Sasuke tung..." belum sempat Minato menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sasuke telah membuka pintu keluar ruangan itu.

**TIN NOT TIN NOT TIN NOT**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara alarm yang bunyinya seperti sirine ambulan rumah sakit jiwa.

"Gawat my brother! Tuh pintu keluar gak boleh dibuka! Kalau dibuka alarm akan menyala dan para satpam akan datang kemari!" teriak Minato panik.

"Dasar Uchiha bego!!" bentak Fugaku tanpa menyadari kalau dia sendiri adalah Uchiha.

Drap Drap Drap

Tiba-tiba sekelompok orang berpakaian satpam masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana ini my bro?" tanya Fugaku.

"Yo wes lah my man! Kita hadapin nich satpam-satpam! Kebetulan kita sudah lama tidak menunjukkan kemaksiatan kita!" jawab Minato, gaje.

"Kesaktian kita!" ralat Fugaku. Itachi dan Sasuke sweatdrop.

***

**Sementara itu Naruto..**

"Heh perjaka!! Kenapa 'itu' lo kagak bangun-bangun!" jerit seorang nenek, marah.

"Impoten lo!" sambung seorang nenek lain.

"Gimana bisa bangun kalo sama nenek-nenek!! Gak nafsu tauk!" bantah Naruto.

"Hyuga! Sekarang kita lewat mana?!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari luar penjara.

"Hah? Itukan suara Kakuzu?" batin Naruto.

*******

**Kembali Ke The Uchiha's...**

Para satpam tampak sudah dibuat k.o oleh Minato dan Fugaku.

"Gak gue sangka, biar bejad, papa sama om Minato hebat juga." kata Itachi, kagum.

"Jaga mulut lo young man!! Kami memang hebat tapi kami kagak bejad!" protes Fugaku.

"Iya! Kami kagak bejad tapi maksiat!" sambung Minato. Itachi sweatdrop lagi.

"Ya sudah! Jangan kelamaan ngobrol! Ayo Itachi kita pergi!" perintah Sasuke ke Itachi.

"Kalian mau kemana guys?" tanya Fugaku heran.

Dan langsung singkat saja, Sasuke menceritakan tujuannya dan bagaimana dia bisa ada di tempat Chiyo ini.

"Ow, jadi calon menantu kita mau dijual sebagai Tkw?"

"Iya pa! Karena itu gue harus cepat nemuin Sakura dan Chiyo! Sebelum dia dijual!" jerit Sasuke.

"Oke! Fine! Papa akan bantu kalian! Minato bagaimana dengan lo?"

"Karena anak gue, Naruto, juga terlibat jadi, baiklah Fugaku, gue akan bantu anak lo!" sahut Minato.

Fugaku terdiam mendengar persetujuan Minato. Dia menatap Minato dengan rasa haru.

"Minato.."

"Fugaku.."

"Minato.."

"Fugaku.."

"Minato!!"

"Fugaku!!"

"MINATO!!"

"FUGAKU!!"

Hugs!!

Dua Om-om maksiat itu pun langsung berpelukan ala adegan yaoi yang biasa diperagakan Guy sensei dan Rock Lee. Melihat adegan itu, Sasuke dan Itachi langsung muntah-muntah.

"Fugaku, tampaknya untuk sementara kita pisah jalan dulu, lo bantu aja dulu anak lo buat nemuin Sakura, gue mau nyelamatin anak gue dulu, si Naruto." ujar Minato.

"Minato.."

"Fugaku.."

"Minato.."

"Fugaku.."

"WOY!! JANGAN MULAI LAGI!! KITA HARUS CEPET NEH!!" jerit Sasuke dan Itachi serempak.

Dan akhirnya mereka pun berpisah jalan, Minato dengan Shunshin no jutsunya secepat kilat mencari Naruto, sementara itu Fugaku membantu Sasuke dan Itachi mencari Sakura sehingga duo Uchiha menjadi trio Uchiha.

Sementara wanita-wanita bohai yang ternyata adalah para Tkw itu pun langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

***

**Sementara itu Naruto..**

Nenek-nenek yang meneror Naruto tampak sudah pergi namun sebagai gantinya..

"Na-ru-to, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, kali ini lo gak bakal bisa kabur!!" ujar Kakuzu dengan tusuk sate di tangannya kepada Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan terikat tak berdaya di tiang dalam penjara itu, sementara Neji gigit jari melihat Naruto yang tampaknya akan di bunuh secara sadis oleh Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu, itu.. Anu.. A-aku.." kata-kata Naruto terbata-bata, saking takutnya.

**WUUZZZHH**

Tiba-tiba datang seseorang lagi masuk ke penjara itu dengan kecepatan kilat.

Orang itu lalu menatap Naruto yang terikat di tiang.

"Yow! Whats up my son!!"

**To Be Continue**

*******

**A/N : Chap ini Updated cepet terakhir karena kami sudah dapat ide untuk membuat the paror dan apartemen **

**ow ya fict ini gak tau sampe chap berapa karena kami emang buat nya ngasal**

**Chap depan : Kakuzu vs Minato!!  
**


	10. Save Sakura Part X

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

***

**Cerita sebelumnya : Trio Uchiha bergegas mencari Sakura sementara itu Minato yang ingin menyelamatkan Naruto bertemu Kakuzu..**

***

**Save Sakura Part X**

"Papa! Ngapain di sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Papa ke sini untuk menyelamatkan lo, kids! Naik kereta expres kelas bisnis pula!" sahut Minato, gaje.

"Pak Hokage!!" tiba-tiba Kakuzu menjerit kaget, ketika menyadari kehadiran Minato di sana.

Mendengar jeritan Kakuzu, Minato langsung menoleh, "Lho? Kakuzu si tukang sate? Ngapain lo di sini?"

"Gue di sini untuk menghabisi Naruto." jawab Kakuzu, dingin.

"WHAT! Ngehabisin Naruto! Hey tukang sate, you know? Naruto itu pembokat gue!" jerit Minato, emosi.

"Gue anak lo!" ralat Naruto.

"Ow ya anak gue, terserahlah." sahut Minato cuek.

"Gue gak peduli! Mau anak lo kek, pembokat lo kek, yang pasti dia udah makan sate di tempat gue tanpa bayar! Dan dia harus mampus!!"

"Eh nich tukang sate nantang!! Gue udah tahu strategi buat habisin lo hai tukang sate!!" sahut Minato, penuh percaya diri.

"Strategi? Paling-paling lo bilang ada duit gopek yang jatuh di lantai! Percuma! Startegi begonoan gak bakal mempan lagi ke gue!!" ujar Kakuzu sambil menyiapkan tusuk sate buat menyerang Minato.

Mendengar itu alangkah kagetnya Minato, dia langsung down saking shocknya, "Ke-kenapa kau bisa tahu strategi gue?"

"Lemparan tusuk sate yes jutsu!!" jerit Kakuzu sambil melancarkan jurus andalannya.

"Kakuzu!! Duit ceban siapa tuh!!" jerit Naruto sambil nunjuk tanah.

Kakuzu langsung membatalkan serangannya, "Hah? Ceban? Mana-mana?"

Minato langsung sweatdrop, "Katanya gak bakal ketipu?"

"Huhuhu, kalo dibilang duit gopek dia mungkin gak bakal ketipu, tapi kalo duit ceban dia pasti ketipu dah," bisik Naruto pada Minato.

Minato mengangguk, lalu dia langsung menyiapkan jurus Rasengan dan menyerang Kakuzu yang lengah.

"Rasengan!!"

Namun sayang, walau terkena serangan Minato, Kakuzu tampak tidak merasakan apa-apa, dia malah terus nyari-nyari duit ceban di lantai.

"Aje gile nich orang! Di Rasengan macam di gigit nyamuk aja!!" jerit Minato dalam hati karena frustasi, jurus ciptaannya yang di ciptakan sepuluh tahun lebih 2 jam sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Kakuzu.

"Naruto..." Minato menatap anaknya sekilas.

"Yes daddy? Whats wrong?" tanya Naruto yang ketularan sarap bokapnya.

"Ayo kita KABUR!!" jerit Minato yang langsung menyeret Naruto dan kabur dengan Shunshin no Jutsu.

***

**Sementara itu Trio Uchiha...**

Dalam misi pencarian Sakura ini, Trio Uchiha tampak tidak menemukan halangan berarti, seluruh pengawal dan satpam Chiyo berhasil mereka hancurkan. Kenapa FuSasuIta (Macam Incest threesome aja) begitu kuat? Karena mereka adalah The Uchiha's gitu lho.

Dan tinggal satu lorong lagi mereka akan sampai di tempat Sakura yang di sekap.

Namun tiba-tiba..

Kelakuan si kucing garong..

Selalu mencari sasaran..

Main sikat main embat..

Semuanya lewat...

Terdengar lantunan lirik lagu kucing garong.

"SIAPA ITU YANG NYANYI?!" jerit Fugaku, emosi dan merasa tersinggung dengan lirik lagu itu.

"Suaranya dari arah sana!" tunjuk Itachi ke ujung lorong.

The Uchiha's pun lantas berlari ke ujung lorong dan sesampainya di sana alangkah kagetnya ketiga bapak-anak itu ketika melihat siapa yang menyanyikan theme songnya Fugaku tadi.

Trio Uchiha itu cengo sesaat saking kagetnya, lalu mereka langsung berteriak serempak,

"Trio Macan!!"

**Back to Kakuzu..**

"Woy sadar woy!!" jerit Neji, menyadarkan Kakuzu yang masih sibuk nyari ceban, dan entah sejak kapan Neji malah berkomplot dengan Kakuzu.

"Hah? Ada apa ini? Apa yang gue lakukan!" tanya Kakuzu yang akhirnya tersadar.

"Lo udah kena tipu guoblok! Sekarang Narutonya udah kabur!" beritahu Neji.

"Sial!! Lagi-lagi gue di tipu! Banyak banget tipu muslihat bocah itu!" maki Kakuzu sambil menyeret Neji untuk kesekian kalinya dan mengejar Naruto.

**To Be Continue**

*******

**Next Chap : Trio Uchiha vs Trio Macan, Sakura appears  
**


	11. Save Sakura Part XI

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishiomoto

***

**Save Sakura Part XI**

"Trio macan! Kyaaaa gue ngefans banget sama kalian!!" jerit Fugaku seraya meluk-meluk ketiga anggota trio macan, Deidara, Orochimaru, dan Haku. Entah kenapa mereka lebih pantas disebut trio bencong dari pada trio macan tapi ya sudahlah, gak penting.

"Lo ninja dari Konohakan?" tanya Haku pada Fugaku yang dengan katroknya mengeluarkan pena buat minta tanda tangan.

"Iya gue ninja Konoha! Ngomong-ngomong, minta tanda tangan donk!! Tanda tangannya di dada gue ya?" sahut Fugaku sambil membuka bajunya.

"Kalo kalian?! Ninja dari Konoha juga?" tanya Deidara sambil nunjuk Itachi dan Sasuke sementara Haku memberi tanda tangan di dada seksi Fugaku, dengan memakai kunai bukan pena.

"Ya kami memang dari Konoha tapi kami gak kenal om-om kampungan itu!" jerit Itachi dan Sasuke sambil nunjuk Fugaku, benar-benar durhaka.

"Huh, kenal gak kenal kalian tetap dari Konoha! Sudah tugas kami untuk menghancurkan ninja Konoha!" ancam Orochimaru yang tidak sadar kalo dia sendiri berasal dari Konoha.

"Jangan cuma bisa bacot doank! Ayo kita langsung mulai!" ujar Sasuke dengan pedang Kusanagi yang terhunus.

"Iya! Ayo!" Itachi juga menghunus pedang yang ada dikolornya (?).

***

Naruto dan bokapnya sebentar lagi akan sampai di ruangan Chiyo namun...

"Heh! Kalian anak beranak mau ke mana hayoo?" terdengar suara yang tak asing lagi di telinga Naruto.

Naruto dan Minato menghentikan langkah mereka dan kemudian mereka menoleh ke arah si pemanggil.

"Sasori!!"

***

**Kembali ke The Uchiha's**

"Ukh! I-ini, genjutsu!" rintih Sasuke dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Gawat! Ternyata mereka mengeluarkan genjutsu lewat lagu mereka!" jerit Itachi seraya menutup telinganya, namun sayang Itachi terlanjur mendengar lagu dari trio macan itu hingga dia juga terlempar ke dunia genjutsu, sementara Fugaku? Tak usah ditanya lagi, dia yang pertama kali kena genjutsu.

"Uaaaaarrggh!" jerit The Uchiha's, sungguh penuh derita.

**Dunia genjutsu Sasuke..**

Sasuke lagi berkencan berdua dengan Sakura, namun tiba-tiba, handphone Sasuke berdering, tanda ada sms masuk.

Baru saja Sasuke akan membuka sms itu, tiba-tiba Sakura segera merebut handphone Sasuke dan membaca smsnya.

"Bang, sms siapa ini bang? Kok pesannya pake sayang-sayang?!" tanya Sakura seraya nunjuk-nunjuk handphone.

"I-itu, orang salah kirim." jawab Sasuke, gugup.

"Halah! Alesan! Orang salah kirimlah! Orang isenglah! Ayo ngaku abang, kalo tidak hape ini ku buang!" ancam Sakura seraya menyiapkan tong sampah.

"Jaaanggaan tuh hape kreditannya belum lunas!"

**Dunia genjutsu Itachi...**

Itachi berjalan di pantai yang banyak gadis-gadis cantik.

Para gadis itu cekikikan sesaat lalu kemudian gadis-gadis itu berlari mengerumuni seorang pria, namun pria itu bukan Itachi melainkan... Fugaku!!

Melihat bokapnya di kerumuni gadis-gadis cantik nan seksi Itachi langsung tersiksa batinnya, dia nampaknya tidak dapat menerima kalau bokapnya yang udah bangkotan itu lebih laku dari dia yang masih segar dan brondong. Yah jaman ne jaman edan, wong tuo rapit perawan (?).

**Dunia genjutsu Fugaku..**

Singkat padat dan jelas saja, Fugaku dicincang-cincang Mikoto akibat ketahuan pergi clubbing bersama Minato dan wanita-wanita simpanan mereka.

**Back to the real world**

Trio macan tersenyum puas ketika melihat tubuh Trio Uchiha terkapar tak berdaya akibat terkena genjutsu.

"Sekarang saatnya menghabisi mereka!" ujar Haku sambil mengeluarkan kunai. Deidara dan Orochimaru mengangguk, mereka juga mengeluarkan kunai.

Dan baru saja mereka akan mendekati tubuh The Uchiha's tiba-tiba saja...

"Woy kalian bertiga! Beraninya sama cowok!! Kalo berani lawan gue!" terdengar suara seorang cewek memaki trio macan.

Trio macan segera menoleh ke arah cewek itu.

"Lo! Kenapa lo bisa ada di sini?!"

***

Sementara duo Kakuzu dan Neji terus mengejar Minato dan Naruto namun langkah mereka terhenti karena di hadang seorang Shinobi cebol berambut merah.

"Ka-kamu!" Neji nampak terkejut dengan sosok Shinobi cebol itu.

"Lo kenal dia atau cuma lebay doank?" tanya Kakuzu pada Neji.

"Tentu gue kenal! Dia salah satu ninja terkuat di dunia, Gaara dari kebon binatang!"

"Dari padang pasir!" ralat Gaara.

"Huh Gaara dari kebon binatang ya?" ujar Kakuzu sambil menyiapkan tusuk satenya.

"DARI PADANG PASIR!" jerit Gaara dengan memakai megaphone.

Dan tampaknya chapter depan Kakuzu akan melawan salah satu musuh terkuatnya.

**To Be Continue**


	12. Save Sakura Part XII

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishiomoto

***

**Save Sakura Part XII**

Kakuzu nampak sudah bersiap untuk menyerang Gaara sedangkan Neji bersembunyi di pojokan.

"Gaara dari kebon binatang, bersiaplah!" jerit Kakuzu, nepsong.

"Dari padang pasir!! Huaaaaa mamaaa!!" tangis Gaara karena julukannya seenak jidat di ubah-ubah.

"Tusuk sate yes jutsu!!" tanpa banyak cincong Kakuzu langsung menghujani Gaara dengan jurus tusuk sate andalannya.

Namun dengan reflek yang memukau Gaara langsung melindungi dirinya dengan pasir yang dibawanya di gentong besar yang ada di punggungnya.

Serangan pertama gagal, Kakuzu langsung mengeluarkan panggangan yang biasa di pakainya buat nyate lengkap dengan arang dan kipas juga sate-satenya.

"Jurus aroma sate genjutsu! 10 tusuk 10 ribu!!" teriak Kakuzu sambil membakar sate menggunakan peralatan dagang sate yang di keluarkannya.

Secara sigap Gaara langsung menutup hidungnya, dia tahu, kalau dia menghirup aroma asap sate Kakuzu dia akan terkena genjutsu.

"Jurus penjara padang pasir!!" teriak Gaara dengan hidung masih ditutupnya dengan jepit jemuran.

Seketika bongkahan pasir langsung mengerumuni tubuh Kakuzu.

Melihat partnernya terdesak, Neji langsung maju membantu.

"Jurus mencedok pasir no jutsu!!" teriak Neji sambil mengeluarkan sekop dan dengan gaya tukang tambang pasir profesional dia mencedok pasir yang mengerumuni Kakuzu hingga pasir-pasir itu lenyap dari tubuh atletis Kakuzu (?).

"Rese lo!!" maki Gaara pada Neji.

"Khukhukhu, kalo gak keroyokan, kami gak bakal bisa ngalahin lo, Gaara dari kebon binatang."

**Deg!!**

Mendengar nama julukannya lagi-lagi di salah sebutkan, emosi Gaara jadi memuncak, dengan wajah nepsong dan murka, Gaara lantas berteriak lantang.

"Lo berdua bakalan gue mampusin dengan jurus terkuat gue!!"

Cakra dalam jumlah mengerikan terkumpul di sekujur tubuh Gaara, lalu tangan Gaara membentuk berbagai segel, dan wajahnya udah seperti psikopat yang lama tidak membunuh orang.

"Terimalah ini! Jurus derita tiga hari tiga malam!" jerit Gaara sementara Neji dan Kakuzu udah pipis di celana.

5 jam kemudian...

"Woy! Mana jurusnya? Lama amat!" jerit Neji pada Gaara yang masih sibuk membentuk segel di tangannya.

"Berisik lo! Gue musti bentuk segel 3 hari 3 malam dulu baru bisa ngeluarin nih jurus!" balas Gaara, sambil tangannya terus membentuk segel.

"Pantes saja namanya jurus derita tiga hari tiga malam." Kakuzu sweatdrop sementara celananya dan Neji udah kering.

"Ya udah kami pergi dulu, ntar 3 hari lagi kami kembali." Neji berpamitan pada Gaara sambil mencium tangan Gaara yang masih sibuk membentuk segel, lalu dia pergi diikuti Kakuzu.

"Oke! Jangan lupa kembali kemari! Kalo kembali beli jamu pegel linu!" teriak Gaara yang merasa tangannya udah agak linu.

***

Kita kembali ke Trio Macan dan The Uchiha's...

"Kenapa lo bisa keluar!?" tanya Haku pada seorang perempuan berambut pink yang menghalangi mereka untuk menghabisi trio kunyuk, Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke.

"Tentu gue bisa keluar! Wong pintu tempat gue di sekap gak dikunci."

"Ih, cewek ini buat aku sebel deh, udah gak usah banyak cocod, kita habisi aja yuk?" ujar Orochimaru

"Yuk!!" sahut Deidara dan Haku, seraya maju menerjang Sakura.

**Continue**


End file.
